


Trajectory

by blueraccoon



Series: Geometry [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure I'm cut out for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic, like line of sight, is too long to be posted in one entry. I'll link to the second one at the bottom, or you can find the whole story at <http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/tag/trajectory>.

"You're _sure_ I look okay?" Tony asked again, adjusting the collar of his black silk shirt.

Abby rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, Tony, you look fine. Now when are we meeting these friends of yours?"

"We're picking them up in twenty minutes. Which means we have to leave now." Tony grabbed his keys and held out his arm for Abby; she laughed and took it, kicking up the hem of her long black skirt as they went.

Tony wondered if Gibbs would kill him for admiring the way Abby looked in the white linen blouse and black and purple corset that went with it. The way she was dressed...he couldn't _not_ look. Her breasts were _there_ , and--right. Car. Time to go.

They slid into the car and wound their ways through the streets of DC to park in front of Joshua and Stephen's building. "You want to come up?"

"Absolutely." She got out of the car and skipped up the stairs next to him. For once, Tony didn't hear music.

He knocked, waited a moment or two, and was about to knock again when the door swung open. "Tony! Hey!" Joshua pulled him into an impromptu hug. "C'mon in. Stephen's on the phone--Ruth called, and he doesn't get to talk to her much, so...and this must be Abby, right?"

She laughed. "And you're Joshua?"

"Guilty as charged." Joshua grinned, then winced. "I shouldn't say that to feds, should I? Especially given--well, anyway. Yes, I'm Joshua, and even for a confirmed gay man such as myself, Abby, I have to say that you look stunning. That corset is _gorgeous_!"

"Thank you! I have a friend who designs them." Abby curtsied.

Joshua glanced back into the apartment. "You guys want something to drink? We've got water, Stephen's sludge--"

"He drinks Gibbs-strength coffee," Tony translated.

"And some juice, or I could make tea."

Stephen wandered by, dressed in pure black from head to toe; he had a cordless phone pressed against one ear. He waved at them, listening for a moment before continuing his conversation--apparently in Hebrew.

"You'd think Hebrew would be more dangerous than English over there, but what do I know?" Joshua shrugged. He wore a deep blue shirt with vertical white chalk stripes and faded jeans, but his feet were bare. And for once, Tony noticed, he didn't have paint in his hair.

"Where's 'there'?" Abby asked curiously.

"Iraq. She's a photojournalist." Joshua grimaced. "Currently the black sheep of Stephen's family, thus saving him from the title. Not only is he gay, you see, but he's shacked up with an artist--and in a family where the other respective spouses are two lawyers and a professor, that's a definite no-no."

"I can imagine." Abby grinned. "But I bet you're more fun."

He laughed. "Depends on who you talk to, darling."

Abby turned around, looking at the apartment. Her eyes went wide and she stopped, staring at the bed. "Wow," she said, shaking her head. "I saw it on the--well, sorry about that, but--it's still amazing to see this in reality." She shivered, walking over to it. "How much did it _cost_? How long have you had it?"

"We got it at cost, so it wasn't that bad," Joshua said, following her. "And we've had it..." He turned to Stephen, who was just hanging up the phone. "Babe, how long have we had this?"

"Eight months, give or take," Stephen answered, walking over to them. "Sorry about that, guys--I don't get to talk to Ruth much. You look good, Tony."

"Thank you. And this is Abby."

She grinned. "That's me. Hi!" She held out a hand and Stephen took it, returning her grin. "I love your hair," she said. "And your bed is...something else."

"The hair's mine. I can tell you where to get the bed if you want one." Stephen smiled and turned to Joshua, brushing off his shirt.

"No room in my current place, plus I'm not that hard-core, but maybe in future." Abby shrugged. "You never know."

"No, and Stephen, I do know how to dress myself," Joshua said, pushing away his hands. "See? I even picked clothes with no paint on them."

"I laid out your clothes," Stephen reminded him.

"Did you really?" Joshua blinked. "When did you do that?"

"When you were in the shower." Stephen patted him on the shoulder. "It's the paint fumes."

Joshua glared at him. "You do realize where we're going tonight, don't you?" he said evenly.

"Yes, I do." Stephen smiled at him blandly.

"And you do realize that it wouldn't be at _all_ out of place or even out of character for me to drop you, don't you?"

Stephen just raised a brow. "But we have guests," he pointed out.

"Are they always like this?" Abby asked Tony in an undertone.

He nodded. "Pretty much."

She grinned. "I love your friends."

"Abby, you normally hate my friends."

"Well, yeah, that's because you normally have boring friends. These two? They're cool."

"Push it any further and I will drop you, Stephen," Joshua warned him.

"Or you'll try." Stephen smiled and turned to get his shoes.

Joshua's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him back. "Enough," he said, voice low. "I don't know what Ruth said and I don't know what's going on with her, but we have friends here and I'm not spending the night dealing with you pushing me in front of them. Understand?"

Stephen's eyes closed and he swallowed, once. "Yes," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Joshua let him go. "Do you need to stay down?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Tony was surprised to see Stephen hesitate before shaking his head. "No," he said, running a hand through his hair. "No. I'm fine. I'll--I'll let you know."

"I'll probably know before you will," Joshua said wryly.

"Wow," Abby murmured. "Talk about power play."

"It doesn't bother you?" Tony asked her sotto voce.

"God, no. It's insanely hot, not to mention incredibly cool to witness. I mean...wow." She shook her head.

"Sorry about that," Stephen apologized, looking at Tony and Abby. "I--" He sighed. "My sister's in a fairly dangerous part of Iraq now, and...the rest of the family's putting a lot of pressure on her to come home, which means I get to be the shoulder to vent on."

"Sounds tough," Abby said sympathetically. "And can I just say how cool that was?"

Joshua grinned. "Thanks, I think."

"Tony mentioned you weren't vanilla," Stephen added, a bit more composed. "Do you mind if I ask which way you go?"

"Not at all. I switch, and I don't really have a pref. I mean, normally I sub, but I don't mind topping given the chance, although I do better topping women than men." Abby shrugged.

Tony stared at her. "Since when did you go both ways?"

She looked at him. "You didn't know I did?"

"Um, no?"

Stephen laughed. "And I'll bet you didn't know he did either."

Abby waved a hand. "Of course I knew. He pinged my bi-dar the day I met him. No straight man spends that much on clothes."

"I know straight men who do!" Tony protested.

Both Stephen and Abby looked at him. "Denial," they chorused.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Joshua said, looking between the two of them. "Stephen, where are my shoes?"

"On the shoe rack, where they're supposed to be," Stephen told him.

"That's why I couldn't find them." Joshua went over to the shoe rack and pulled on a pair of blue tennis shoes. "So," he said cheerfully. "We ready to go?"

*****  
The club was kind of neat, Tony admitted. Long bar against one wall, tables and booths around the main floor. There was a dance floor, but it was pretty empty. And there was a raised platform he didn't understand.

"Performance stage," Stephen said quietly, nodding at it. "You can reserve it in advance, or use it when you show up if no one's booked it. There are a couple of other rooms for smaller shows as well."

"Have you ever used it?" Tony asked.

Stephen smiled and shook his head. "Neither Joshua nor I are into exhibitionism. As I'm sure you already knew."

Tony grimaced. "Yeah, well. Do people use it often?"

"On the weekends, there's generally a show every night, and during the week...it depends." Stephen shrugged and slid into the curved booth. Tony slid in next to him, and Abby took the seat across from him, on Joshua's right. "The smaller stages are more popular. Not too many people can handle--or want to handle--the main stage."

"I'll get us drinks," Joshua said, and Abby slid out of the booth. "Tony?"

"Just water, thanks," he said.

"I know what you want," Joshua said to Stephen. "Abby?"

"They have Red Bull here?"

"Be right back." Joshua headed to the bar, chatting with the really tall redheaded bartender.

"It's not as full now," Stephen said. "But by ten, this place will be packed. I checked with Nicolas--that's the owner--and he said no one had reserved the main stage for tonight."

Tony had to admit, he was relieved. He wasn't sure he wanted to see that. As he looked around, he saw people in various combinations of leather and metal, some coming perilously close to public nudity. Some were dressed like Joshua, and he saw two women come in who looked similar to Abby. One was holding a leash, attached to the collar of a man walking behind her.

"It's mostly just a place for people to hang out and relax. They'll turn up the music when it gets more crowded, try to get people on the dance floor. But there aren't too many places those of us in the lifestyle can go to hang out and relax with others." Stephen shrugged. "This is normal, Tony. Or...mostly normal."

"We're normal now?" Joshua asked, returning with a bottle of water, a can of Red Bull, and two bottles of juice. He slid one across the sleek black table to Stephen and kept one for himself.

"You'll never be normal," a woman's voice said teasingly. Tony turned and saw a tiny woman--five feet, max--standing by their table. She had the dusky skin and features of a Filipina, and her long dark hair streamed down the back of her midriff-baring tank top. With it, she wore faded low-rise jeans and a chain-link belt, fastened with a padlock. The loose end of the chain hung down her left hip, almost to her knee. She had wide leather cuffs around each wrist, laced tightly.

"He won't, no. I can at least pass." Stephen grinned. "Jill, these are our friends Tony and Abby. Tony, Abby, this is Jill, the manager. Her husband Ewan's the bartender."

Tony looked back at Ewan--probably six-six, maybe more--and looked at Jill again. "Yes," she said dryly. "I'm four-eleven and he's six-five. And yes, we're married." She smiled and held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking hands with both of them.

"Jill's living proof that you don't have to be tall--or built--to be a good top," Stephen said with a smile. "She's Ewan's Mistress as well as his wife."

Tony shook his head. "Wow," he said.

Jill's smile sharpened a bit. "New here, Tony?"

"Yeah." He looked at her--even sitting, he barely had to look up. "That obvious?"

She laughed and leaned in, trailing a finger up his throat. "You're in good company," she said softly, silkily. "But if you're interested in more of a hands-on demonstration..." Her nail scraped a line back down, tracing the tendon. Her perfume was subtle, heady, and Tony swallowed hard, trying not to react too visibly.

"Jill," Joshua said sharply. "Back off."

She straightened up slowly. "I'm just making the boy an offer," she said sweetly.

"He's not interested."

"How do you know?" Jill asked with a feline smile.

Joshua met her eyes steadily. "Because he's mine for the night. And I'm telling you he's not interested."

Tony thought briefly of kissing Joshua out of gratitude.

"And her?" Jill asked lightly, running her fingers over Abby's hair. "Is she yours too?"

Abby looked up. "No," she said softly. "I'm a free agent."

"Mmm." Jill stroked her fingers down Abby's cheek. "Pretty girl," she murmured. "Come find me later if you like."

Abby's eyes were wide; she nodded. "I will," she said, and Tony had never heard her sound that submissive in his life.

"Jill..." Joshua warned her. "Enough."

Jill shrugged carelessly. "I'll be around if you need me." She blew Tony a kiss and walked off, hips swinging. Tony watched her go and decided two things: One, that she was tiny, but built. And two, that she was damned scary.

Stephen blew out a breath. "Jill...comes on strong," he said carefully. "She lives the lifestyle, she works it, and sometimes she forgets not everyone else does as well."

"I got that impression." Tony twisted the cap off his water bottle and took a long drink, trying to settle his nerves.

"Open marriage?" Abby asked curiously. Her voice was back to normal, Tony noticed gratefully, although her face was still a bit flushed.

"Yeah." Stephen sipped his juice. "Somewhat, although they've settled down a bit since Nina was born. She's their daughter," he explained. "Two years old and the spitting image of her mother. Ewan's going to be in trouble when she gets older."

"If she's anything like her mother, I'd say so," Tony said with a shake of his head.

Joshua laughed. "So would I."

"Do you come here often? I mean, if you know Jill and Ewan that well?" Abby asked.

"We come a few times a month, when we can. But I built the place." Stephen grinned. "Not all my commissions come through my office."

"Built?" Tony blinked. "The building doesn't look that new."

"It's not, no. I worked with Nicolas--the owner--on remodeling and rebuilding it from the inside out." Stephen took a drink of juice, looking around. "It's the third club I've worked on. There's another one in DC I did, and one in Philly."

"In exchange for the work, Nicolas gave us free membership--well, in addition to paying Stephen, of course." Joshua grinned. "It worked out well."

"I'd say so," Tony said, looking around. "Nice job."

"A lot of this is thanks to the decorating, and I had nothing to do with that. I just helped him design it."

"You did your apartment as well, right?" Tony asked. "I mean, I'm guessing."

Stephen grinned. "Yeah. The one apartment wasn't big enough, so we talked to the owner and got approval to remodel. And pretty much wherever we could take down interior walls, with the exceptions of the bathrooms, we did."

"Why not just move somewhere else?" Abby asked.

"Light." Joshua grinned. "That apartment gets _great_ natural light. It's almost impossible to find a place in this area that has it. I lucked out."

"Never argue with an artist about light," Stephen added wryly. "You'll lose."

"Don't argue with me about most things," Joshua teased. "You'll lose."

"Oh?" Stephen raised a brow. "I seem to recall differently. In fact, weren't you the one who said it was hard to win an argument with me outside of bed?"

"Hard, but not impossible," Joshua countered.

"Well, no. Nothing's impossible. Some things are just more unlikely than others."

"Are they at it again?" an amused male voice said on Tony's left. He turned, looking up to see a tall, lanky blond standing there, dressed in tight black jeans and a black T-shirt that glittered when he moved. He wore a silver ring on the middle finger of his left hand and there was an emerald stud in his left ear. "Hi," he said cheerfully. "I'm David."

Tony shook the man's hand. "I'm Tony," he said.

"And I'm Abby." She grinned. "I'm guessing you know these two?"

"From way back." David grinned and rocked back on his heels. "Stephen was one of my first friends in DC."

"There aren't too many kinky gay Jewish men in the area, at least that I've found," Stephen said, laughing. "Tony, would you let me out?"

"Oh--sure." Tony slid out of the booth, standing to let Stephen out. He noticed that David was just about his height, maybe half an inch or so taller.

"I didn't think you were in town," Stephen said, leaning up to kiss David on the cheek.

"Got back last night. Thought I'd come by and relax, see if anyone was performing. Alas, no, and I'm destined to be disappointed with you two." To Tony's surprise, David wrapped an arm around Stephen's waist and kissed him slowly. "Room for one more in the booth?"

Tony was even more surprised to see the amused, tolerant look on Joshua's face. "For you, always," he said. "Come, have a seat."

David ended up on the outside, putting Tony between him and Stephen. "How was the tour?" Stephen asked.

"Long. Tiring. And as much as I love my group, I never want to see them again." David groaned. "Until rehearsal tomorrow."

"Rehearsal?" Tony asked.

"I'm a musician. Clarinetist. I perform with the Baltimore Symphony and a chamber group--well, wind quintet. The group just got back from a tour of the Northeast--Pennsylvania, Jersey, New York, Delaware, and I don't remember if we hit Massachusetts in there or not. It all kind of blurred together after a while." David rubbed a hand over his face. "And now I'm back to the symphony."

"What he's not telling you is that he's the first clarinetist of the quintet and the second clarinetist of the symphony," Stephen added.

"You don't look old enough for that," Abby said cheerfully.

David laughed. "I'm older than I look. Or you can call me a prodigy, if you like."

"I'd call you other things, but apparently you're gay."

"Beyond hope, yes." David winked at her. "Ask Stephen."

"Trust me, Abby, it's for the good of all gay men to have him on our side." Stephen grinned.

Tony thought that he hadn't seen Stephen this relaxed with anyone before, even Amy and Paul. It was interesting, to say the least. And there was a vibe between them--but wait. If they'd been lovers, why would Joshua be so relaxed?

Unless he didn't consider David a threat, Tony thought.

"And the loss of all women, I'm guessing." She sighed. "Were you two involved or something?"

"For about two months," Stephen confirmed; David started laughing. "Then we realized we were hopeless."

"I think you turned to me in the middle of sex and said 'This just isn't working, is it?'" David got out, still laughing.

Stephen snickered. "And you said 'No. Want to go get Chinese?'"

"And that was the end of a relationship that should never have been and the beginning of a beautiful friendship." David wiped his eyes with his forearm. "So what are you doing here?"

It took Tony a moment to realize the question was aimed at him. "Oh," he said in surprise. "I...well, I don't know." He looked at Stephen, a little helplessly.

"Tony's learning about the lifestyle," Stephen said smoothly. "He's not really certain of a lot of things, so I invited him out with us for the evening."

"Mmm. This is a good place to come for that. And you, Abby?" David asked.

"I came along for moral support. And to see what it's like here." She grinned at him. "I love the eye candy."

"Can't blame you there." David grinned back. "I do too." He turned, giving Tony a very deliberate once-over.

Tony took a swallow of water, drinking a little too fast. But--oh, what the hell? "I can see your point," he said, returning the look.

Truth be told, he could. David was attractive, with wavy blond hair, green eyes, and a lean runner's build. And being friends with Stephen was an automatic plus. Question was, did he play, and which way did he go, and why the fuck was Tony thinking about this anyway?

David laughed and clapped Tony on the back. "I like you," he said.

"Ah--thank you." Tony grinned a bit sheepishly. He looked around the club, a little surprised when he saw how full it was.

"Should be starting the music any time now," David commented. "Jill likes to wait until it's fairly crowded, or until she's sure she's not getting a performer."

As if on cue, the music began, a deep bass beat pulsing through the club, the song one Tony didn't recognize. People began to get up, moving to the floor, either by themselves or in pairs or groups. Abby watched them, practically bouncing in her seat, before sliding out of the booth. "Who's dancing with me?" she demanded.

Joshua laughed and stood up. "I will." He took the hand she offered and followed her to the dance floor, where they were swallowed up by the mass of people.

David watched them for a moment before laughing and getting up as well. "I've been on the road for almost three weeks," he said cheerfully. "I need to move!" He waved at Tony and Stephen before heading for the floor.

Alone in the booth, Tony figured he could ask. "I'm a little surprised Joshua--"

"Doesn't mind David?" Stephen finished. "David was my last lover, before Joshua. He's a close friend--probably the closest one I have, outside of Joshua and my family. And there is absolutely nothing between us. There never really was, but we thought otherwise for a little while."

"Gotcha." Tony drank some more water, watching people dance.

"He's a top," Stephen added. "A good one. He doesn't play as hard as I do. Then again, most people don't."

"I got that impression," Tony said dryly.

Stephen just laughed, unoffended. "If you're interested in a hands-on exploration, you can't do much better than David. And from the look he gave you, he'd love to explore."

"Do you play matchmaker often?" Tony asked, not sure whether to be amused or exasperated.

"Hardly ever. I'm not even trying to do it now. Just giving you a piece of advice." Stephen smiled and finished his juice.

"Thanks. I think." Tony capped his water bottle, and for a while they just sat and watched the dance floor.

It was nice, to just watch. Relaxing. The trappings were different, and Tony was pretty sure he wasn't going to find people on their knees wearing a collar and a leash at a regular club, but a lot of it was still pretty much the same. He saw Abby dancing with some random people, and he caught glimpses of Joshua and David as well; they looked to be having a good time, although they weren't dancing with each other.

"We're not that different," Stephen said, as if echoing Tony's thoughts. "Not in a lot of ways."

"I _really_ wish I knew how you read my mind," Tony said wryly. "You're as bad as my boss."

"It's not that hard to do when you're looking around like that." Stephen grinned. "And I'm not sure whether to be flattered or wary that you're comparing me to your boss. He's about as scary as Jill."

"He didn't seem to get much reaction out of you in interrogation," Tony pointed out--and immediately kicked himself for bringing it up.

"Joshua would have told you otherwise." Stephen laughed. "I exploded at him after. And you really don't ever want to face my temper."

"It's worse than mine," Joshua confirmed, sliding into the booth. "C'mon, babe. Let's dance."

Stephen groaned. "Joshua, I thought you said you weren't going to drag me on the floor."

"I'm not dragging. I'm...encouraging. Strongly." Joshua grinned and kissed Stephen's cheek. "Please?"

David came over, laughing. "Come on, Stephen. I haven't gotten to dance with you in _months_."

"I haven't _seen_ you in months," Stephen pointed out.

"Exactly. C'mon."

"Do you hate to dance or something?" Tony asked.

"No, he loves it. And he's _good_ at it." Joshua stood up again. "That's why he doesn't want to dance in public."

"I don't get it." Tony shook his head.

"Neither do I. C'mon, babe." Joshua held out a hand. "I promise I'll behave, even."

"You never behave," Stephen told him.

"I'll try?" Joshua gave him a little-boy grin.

The music changed then, and while Tony didn't recognize it, Stephen apparently did. "Oh, you bastard," he swore at Joshua. "You--"

"I play dirty." Joshua grinned. "Come dance with me."

Stephen groaned, but slid out of the booth.

"What's with the music?" Tony asked David.

"It's kind of their song. Care to dance?" David asked. "I promise I won't bite unless you ask."

 _You can't do much better than David._ "Sure," Tony said, getting up. To his surprise, David took his hand, lacing his fingers through Tony's.

"I like you," David said as they walked to the floor. "And you've got Stephen's stamp of approval, which is not easily given. So I'd rather not let you get away before I have a chance to get to know you better."

"You barely know me," Tony pointed out. "How can you like me already?"

"I'm a good judge of people." David laughed and pulled Tony onto the dance floor. "And as I said. Stephen likes you."

"Do you know how we met?" Tony asked, beginning to let himself move to the music.

David shook his head. "I've been out of town."

"I'd recommend asking him. It'll be...an interesting story." Tony wondered just what Stephen would say.

"I'll do that. But I'd rather dance with you. Especially given that." David nodded over to his left and Tony turned his head, looking at Stephen and Joshua dancing, pressed so close against each other they looked like one person in the shadow of the crowd. Stephen shook his hair back, leaning back, and Tony saw him laughing. "They'll be on the floor for hours," David said, watching. "I hope you weren't planning on going home early."

"Gonna give me a reason to stay?" Tony asked David teasingly.

"I'd love to." David's hands slid down Tony's back, settling on his hips. "Absolutely love to." He pulled Tony closer against him, even as his hands moved down to Tony's ass. "We can talk later."

Tony rested his own hands on David's waist. "I like that idea."

Dancing with David was fun; he was an excellent dancer--Tony supposed that given his profession, it wasn't too surprising. He also liked to stay in contact with Tony, whether his hands were on Tony's hips, his ass, his shoulders, or anywhere else. Tony had to admit, he liked it; he hadn't gone clubbing in a long time and he'd missed this, the sheer fun of being on the floor with someone else, surrounded by the crowd, music pounding and lights flashing.

But eventually he needed a break--and some water. He tugged David off the dance floor, heading for the bar. David laughed and followed, sliding onto a stool and pulling Tony back against him. "Hey, Ewan," he said cheerfully. "Two waters please?"

Ewan--whose coppery red hair was matched by fair skin and bright green eyes--nodded and slid two bottles across the bar to them. "Having fun, you two?" he asked.

Tony twisted the cap off his bottle. "Yeah," he said, looking up at David. "You?"

"Oh yeah." David opened his water, drinking deeply. "How's it going over here?"

"It's a good night." Ewan smiled, looking out over the club. "Definitely a good night. Busy, but aren't they all?"

"Not too busy to give your wife a kiss, are you?" Jill purred, sliding onto a stool. She leaned over and hooked a finger through the ring in Ewan's collar, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss.

"Never too busy for my Mistress," Ewan said softly, kissing her hand as he pulled back.

She laughed and turned to face Tony and David. "He's such a sweetheart. Having a good night, boys?"

David's hand tightened on Tony's shoulder. "Just fine, Jill."

Jill gave him an amused look. "Relax, David. I don't poach. And it's been made very clear to me that your boy is off-limits."

"Good," David said evenly.

"I will say this much," she said, getting off her stool. "You've got excellent taste." She patted Tony on the cheek--she had to stand on tiptoe to do it. "Bring him by sometime. We'll save a stage for you."

She blew Ewan a kiss and headed off again.

Ewan shook his head. "She's in rare form tonight."

"Any idea why?" Tony asked, trying _not_ to watch Jill's ass under her jeans.

"I've been married to her for five years, she's the mother of my child, my Mistress, and her mind is _still_ a mystery to me, most of the time." Ewan grinned and moved down the bar to serve a couple people before coming back.

Tony turned around to look up at David. "First Joshua claims me for the night, then you. I'm beginning to feel like a kid's toy here, or the last piece of candy in the bowl."

"Mmm. Candy." David cupped Tony's face in his hands. "I never could resist candy," he said with a grin.

As first kisses went, it was--whoa. Hot and sweet and potent and David was very, very definitely in charge, even with just his hands on Tony's face. They were both a little breathless when David pulled back. Tony felt more than a little dazed.

"You okay?" David asked softly, stroking Tony's cheekbone with his thumb.

Tony took a deep breath. "Yeah," he said, voice a little more unsteady than he'd wanted it to be. "I'm...whoa. Yeah."

David laughed. "God, you're hot," he said, his hands still on Tony's face, thumbs caressing his skin. "So sweet."

"Um--" Tony pulled David's hands away. "I haven't--"

"With men? Or with kink?" David interrupted.

"The--the second one." Tony hoped the flush in his face could be attributed to the kiss. "I'm still new to all this."

"Mmm." David smiled and linked his hands together behind Tony's neck. "I'll have fun teaching you."

And maybe he would, and Tony couldn't imagine a reason for him to say no, but David's matter-of-fact assumption..."That's assuming I say yes," he said.

David grinned. "Gonna say no?"

"You going to let me think about it?" Tony countered.

"Don't push him, David," Ewan said mildly. "If Jill has to behave, so do you."

Tony winced. "No offense, Ewan, but your wife scares me."

"Most people with any sense are scared of my wife. And that includes me." Ewan grinned and moved down the bar.

"Whew!" Joshua came over to them, draping an arm around each of them. "Having fun, boys?" He grinned, hugging them before stepping back. "I need a break and something to drink."

"What about your other half?" Tony asked.

Joshua laughed. "Take a look." He gestured expansively and Tony looked at the dance floor to see Stephen surrounded by people, apparently oblivious to anything but the music. "He doesn't get off the floor once I get him _on_ the floor, and he's damned good, so everyone wants to dance with him. I think it's the yoga." Joshua laughed again. "Hey, Ewan, can I--" A bottle of juice sailed down the bar and Joshua caught it neatly. "Thanks!"

Ewan grinned. "Sure I can't tempt you?"

Tony was surprised to see Joshua's face go--well--he didn't really have a name for it. "I've told you before," Joshua said. "I don't share." He opened his bottle, drinking. "How many times are you going to ask?"

"Don't blame me, blame my wife," Ewan said cheerfully, apparently unaffected by the cool power in Joshua's voice. "Do you know how much she'd give to get you two on the stage?"

"Not going to happen, Ewan." Joshua took another drink, looking between Tony and David. "And I've interrupted something here. Tony, if you want, we'll find our own way home. Just let me know."

"Not Stephen?" Tony asked.

Joshua grinned. "No."

Tony blinked, watching Joshua toss the empty bottle into the trash and walk back to the dance floor.

"Joshua's going to drop him," David said quietly. "It's the main reason Stephen doesn't get on the floor. He loves to dance, and he doesn't care who he dances with, once he's into it."

"But Joshua does."

"Stephen's his," David said simply. "And like you just heard--Joshua doesn't share. Watch."

There was a little bit of space around them now. Tony watched Joshua curl his hand around Stephen's neck, watched him lean in close and whisper something before kissing Stephen, hard.

And-- "Oh my God," Tony managed, watching Stephen just...slide down Joshua's body, kneeling in front of him.

David grinned. "They're something else."

"And you--are you--"

"I'm not as hard-core as them," David said easily. "And I'm nowhere near as possessive as Joshua. I still don't share, but not to that extent." He traced the line of Tony's jaw. "I don't care who you dance with, just who you sub for."

"I don't sub for anyone right now," Tony managed, even though he felt more than a little lightheaded.

"Mmm." David kissed him again, lightly. "Sure about that?" His fingers ghosted over Tony's throat. "I won't hurt you, Tony," he murmured. "I'll take care of you."

Tony wanted to believe him. "I...you know, Stephen showed me? A little, I mean. Freaked me out." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."

"Freaked you out because you liked it?" David laughed. "Me too, my first time. And you should have seen me the first time I tried topping someone."

"Didn't go so well?" Tony asked.

"Not so much, no." David shrugged. "If you're not interested, it's cool. If you are...so am I." He winked and turned back to watch the dance floor.

Stephen wasn't on his knees anymore; his back was pressed against Joshua's chest, Joshua's hands over Stephen's on Stephen's thighs. His head was back against Joshua's shoulder, and his eyes were closed.

Tony watched them move to the music, suddenly overcome by a wave of longing. What they had was something--God, he wanted it. And he didn't know if it was the kink or the sheer _love_ he saw between them, or both, but he wanted it.

"Supposing I'm interested," he said to David. "What then?"

David smiled. "Come home with me, and I'll show you."

"I can't--Stephen and Joshua came with me, and Abby." Tony grimaced. "I--"

"Stephen and Joshua will get themselves home. Trust me on that one. Actually...I think they might be leaving," David said, blinking. "Something must be bothering one of them, because normally they'd stay all night."

"I think it's Stephen's sister," Tony said. "He was talking to her before."

"That'd do it." David fell silent as Joshua and Stephen walked over to them.

"We're getting out of here," Joshua said with an easy grin. "It's an easy ride on the Metro. Or we'll call a cab. Either way, we're cool." He clapped David on the shoulder and gave Tony a half-hug. "Take care of this one," he told David. "He's a good guy."

"Okay for me to say goodbye to him?" David asked Joshua. Tony blinked in amazement. Okay to say _goodbye_?

Joshua looked at Stephen, then nodded, stroking Stephen's hair back. "Come on up a bit, babe," he said quietly. "Just to say goodbye. Okay?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes, Joshua."

Tony stared at him. This...this was nothing like the man he'd met and talked to. This...

"Take it easy, okay? I'm around if you need a shoulder." David hugged Stephen like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'll remember." Stephen hugged him back. "Take care, Tony. I'll see you around." He hugged Tony briefly.

"Ah--yeah. You too." Tony grinned.

"You ready to go?" Joshua asked Stephen, resting his hand on Stephen's back.

Stephen nodded. "Just...get me home," he said quietly, leaning into Joshua.

"I will, babe. Come on." Joshua kissed the top of Stephen's head and they left.

"What..." Tony stared after them.

David blew out a breath. "Something's _really_ bothering Stephen. I've seen him stay down before. Hell, I've seen them spend the night here with him down like that, but...for him to want to get home that badly means something's bothering him, and he needs Joshua."

Tony shook his head, remembering some of the harder scenes on the recordings. "I don't want to know," he said fervently.

"No, you probably don't." David smiled faintly. "So where's your other friend?"

"I--you know, I don't know. I saw her on the dance floor a while back, but...I haven't seen her in a while." Tony looked around, but he didn't see Abby.

"She'll turn up." David grinned. "So. You have to take her home."

"No, to my place. She left her car there."

David smiled and ran a finger up Tony's neck. "So instead of me taking you home, how about you take me home? I didn't drive."

"I...could do that," Tony said slowly.

"Do you want to?" David asked simply. "I won't do anything you don't want, Tony."

"Would I lose insane amounts of masculine points to admit that I'm kind of nervous?" Tony asked sheepishly.

David laughed. "No, and even if you did, I promise I wouldn't tell." He kissed Tony again, drawing him closer. "You've got nothing to be nervous about," he murmured in Tony's ear. "I'll take good care of you, Tony. I'll give you what you want." His tongue flicked over Tony's earlobe. "Promise." He kissed the spot right behind Tony's jaw, lips tracing a path back to Tony's mouth. "I've got you," he whispered, right before he kissed Tony again.

Tony groaned and fell into the kiss, hands on David's arms for balance, vaguely aware that one of David's hands was around the back of his neck and the other was on his face, holding him close. It was...amazing.

"Just relax," David breathed against his lips. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I've got you."

He swayed a little, grateful for David's support. "That's it, Tony," David praised him. "See how easy it is?"

Tony nodded; his head felt light, but his body felt heavy, limbs relaxed and full of lassitude. He sighed, letting David draw him in closer, stroking his hair and his face. David kept murmuring to him, praising him, and always, always touching him.

He had no idea why this had scared him before. It felt so...good now. Almost natural.

Abby skipped up to them, looking at both Tony and David before bouncing in glee. "So cute," she said, grinning. "Isn't he adorable?"

Tony had no idea whether she was speaking to him and didn't really care. David laughed and pressed a kiss to Tony's hair. "So sweet," he said affectionately.

"Where'd the power play boys go?" she asked, looking around.

"They left," David told her. "I'm thinking Stephen had something on his mind he couldn't bury entirely."

Abby grimaced. "He didn't seem to, when we came here. But something was bothering him before we left."

"Stephen tends to worry things over in his mind. Odds are this one wouldn't stay quiet and Joshua noticed." David shrugged. "They'll be fine."

"Cool." Abby nodded. "Well, if you two would like to go, I'm cool with that. I mean, I'm having a blast, but Tony here looks...well." She grinned. "He's so cute!"

Tony roused enough to make a face at her. "Are we leaving?" he asked, looking at both of them.

"I think so." David stroked the side of his face. "You okay to drive?"

"Oh yeah." Tony grinned and shook his head, feeling the light-headedness dissipate. "No one drives my baby but me."

"Got it." David grinned and slid off his stool. "Just like no one touches my clarinet but me."

Tony's head had cleared a bit by the time they reached the car, enough for him to think about what he was actually doing. "David--" He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "It's not that I don't want this. You. Whatever. Abby, shut up."

She covered her mouth to hide the snicker.

"But...you deserve the truth, which means you really need to talk to Stephen about how we met before this goes any further." Tony blew out a breath. "Okay?"

David nodded. "You've piqued my curiosity, but okay. I'll talk to Stephen this week."

"I can still drive you home," Tony offered.

"Too much temptation." David grinned. "I'll take the Metro. It's not far." He kissed Tony lightly and headed off into the night.

"Okay," Abby said once he was gone. "That was completely noble and also utterly idiotic."

"He deserves to know, Abs."

"You're making this such a big deal!" she exclaimed, gesturing. "It's not!"

Tony looked at her evenly. "How long did it take you to get over nearly proving I'd killed someone?"

As he'd thought, she subsided, looking down. "You don't play fair," she muttered.

"It's a similar situation. David deserves to know I nearly put his friend away for murder." Tony opened the car door. "C'mon, Abs. Let's go home."

 _on to[part two](http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/476438.html)_


	2. Trajectory, pt. 2

Three days later, he was in the middle of a pizza and an old Steve McQueen movie when the phone rang. Tony glared at it; he'd gotten almost no sleep in the past forty-eight hours and if that was a new case he was going to throw his badge and his phone down the incinerator.

"DiNozzo," he answered with a groan. "This better be good."

"Depends," a male voice said, laughing. "Do I qualify?"

Tony rubbed his forehead. "Do I know you?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to remember my voice. It's David."

"Oh! Hey. Sorry about the way I picked up--work's been hellish."

"No worries." David chuckled. "Busy investigating the Navy, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"You talked to Stephen, I see." Tony shifted on the couch, muting the movie. "What'd he say?"

"Actually, I talked to Stephen _and_ Joshua. We had dinner last night." Tony heard the smile in David's voice and hoped that meant it had gone well. "They both say you're a good guy. Joshua says you're a complete natural, and Stephen says you're still not sure what you're looking for. Oh, and there was this little thing about you trying to arrest Joshua for murder?"

Tony groaned. "I--yeah, well. That was the way the investigation led."

"I'm rather grateful you didn't." David laughed again. "Is that what you were worried about, Tony? That I wouldn't want you anymore once I found out what you did? Or what had happened with Stephen and Joshua?"

"Well..." Tony looked down at his beer. "Yeah."

"Idiot." David's voice was cheerful. "I'll admit, it's not exactly what I'd expected, and I hadn't thought of you as a federal agent, but to each his own, right? Honestly, you should think I'd be grateful that you caught the real killer, not upset because your investigation pointed to a friend of mine. I mean, shit happens, right?"

"Yeah." It came out around a yawn and Tony groaned. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool, Tony. Trust me, I understand the concept of running on no sleep. I nearly yawned in the middle of a solo last week. Bad idea." David laughed again. "So once you've caught up on your completely unnecessary beauty rest, would you like to meet me for dinner?"

"Ah--yeah," Tony said, smiling a little. "That'd be cool."

"If you're worried about it just being the two of us I can invite Stephen and Joshua along. I'm pretty sure Stephen's worked through whatever was on his mind."

"That's okay. Really. I--the two of us is fine." Tony groaned inwardly, wondering why David had the power to reduce him to a stammering moron. He hadn't been this awkward with a date since he was fourteen.

Then again, he reminded himself, no other date had had this underlying dynamic, assuming there _was_ one. Tony wasn't sure, and David wasn't really giving him a clue.

"Sweet. So...is tomorrow okay, or do you need more sleep?" David was definitely teasing him, but Tony found he didn't mind.

"If I show up in my pajamas, you'll know," he countered. "Um--seven okay?"

"Can we make it eight? I have a rehearsal that will probably run until seven." David sighed.

"Sure, eight's fine. Where would you like to go?"

"Sanderson's? They have the best burgers in the area."

"And their beer selection is pretty damn good, too," Tony agreed. "So tomorrow at eight?"

"I'll see you then. Sleep well, gorgeous." David hung up.

Tony flipped his phone shut. "Gorgeous?" he asked his ceiling. "This guy's something else."

His ceiling declined to comment on the matter.

***********  
No one was in a good mood at work the next day, not even Abby. Tony tried to talk to her and nearly got his head bitten off for his trouble. McGee came back up from the lab looking like she'd ripped him apart and Ziva didn't even try going down there.

"Figures," Tony muttered to himself. "The one day I could really use her advice and she's not talking to anyone." He tapped his pen on his desk, trying to think. What would work on her? Caffeine, sure, but anything else? Not flowers, but...hm.

He got up abruptly and left the office, returning a little while later with bribes, and went down to her lab. The music was blasting and he wasn't even sure she heard his knock, but she turned from her computer, glaring. "What?" she demanded.

"I come in peace," he said, holding out the Caff-Pow. Abby snatched it from him and took a long pull.

"What do you want?" she asked shortly.

Tony held out the bag of dark chocolate Hershey's Kisses he'd picked up. "Chocolate?" he offered. He had no idea if she liked them or not, but it was worth a shot. And if she wouldn't eat them, _he_ sure as hell would.

Abby looked at the bag, looked at him, and grabbed it right out of his hand. She ripped it open and poured three into her hand, unwrapping them and popping them into her mouth.

"Abs?" Tony asked warily.

She held up a finger. He watched as she closed her eyes, letting the chocolate melt in her mouth, before swallowing and taking another pull of her soda. "Okay," she said, opening her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

The cheerful grin she gave him made him blink in confusion. "Are you--"

"Chocolate solves many of life's problems." Abby grinned. "And I love these. Nice choice."

"You seemed like a dark chocolate kind of person to me." Tony smiled and leaned against the wall. "So you won't rip my head off now?"

"No, but if McGee or Ziva come down here, I refuse to be held responsible for my actions."

"Duly noted." Tony hesitated, suddenly uncertain. "So, um. I have a date tonight," he said quickly.

Abby bounced and spun to face him. "With our friend the musician?"

He blessed her tactfulness in not specifying a gender. "Yeah. We're meeting at eight. Just a casual dinner."

"With possibilities?" Abby raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Tony. I saw the way you were eyeing each other."

"I didn't say any--" Tony sighed. "Yeah, with possibilities. But I don't...ugh. I don't know..." He rubbed his forehead. "I still don't know what I think of it all, Abs."

She looked at him contemplatively, then hit a few keys on her keyboard and dragged him into her office. "Is it the guy thing?"

Tony shook his head. "It's been a few years, but I still remember how everything works. No, it's...the other stuff. I don't know...oh, hell, Abby. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Okay." Abby plopped down in her chair, looking at him. "So what's scaring you? The idea of subbing for him or the thought that you might like it?"

"Do I have to choose one?" Tony asked wryly.

"Nope." Abby popped another Kiss in her mouth. "Tony, if you're really nervous, cancel the date. David won't fault you for it."

"I don't want to." Tony sighed. "I like him, Abby. I like him a lot. And the club--that was--" He shook his head. "I don't know how to describe it. It felt _good_. I'm just not sure...I'm not sure I want to give up control like that. Especially not in bed."

"Why not?" she asked.

This was what he couldn't really put into words. Tony shook his head, trying to figure it out. "I don't know," he admitted. "It feels like...well--doesn't it..." Tony groaned. "It feels kind of weak, I guess."

Abby's mouth twitched. "You think it makes you less of a man to want to sub for someone?" she asked.

"No, not--" Tony rubbed his forehead again. "Just not as strong as I should be."

"Okay." Abby nodded. "You want to tell Stephen he's not as strong as he should be, because he subs for Joshua?"

Tony was pretty sure that taste in his mouth was leather, from the shoe he'd just stuck in it.

"Tony, all this means is that you want to give up control for a little while, or that you want to experience things you can't with vanilla sex. That's all. It doesn't reflect on your strength or your masculinity or any of that." Abby got up and walked over to him, draping her arms around his neck. "Go on your date. Have fun. And don't think too much about it, okay? That's what'll get you in trouble and make it not work. Just...don't think about it. Go with the flow, okay?"

He hugged her. "Thanks, Abs."

"No problem. Want a Kiss?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'll stick to the chocolate kind," Tony told her wryly. He snagged one from the bag on her desk and headed back upstairs, feeling better than he had all day.

Even getting reamed by Gibbs over a report he'd done wasn't enough to completely quash his mood, and he left at six-thirty whistling. He had just enough time to get home and freshen up before going to meet David. Green sweater, jeans, sneakers--casual, but he still looked good, if he said so himself.

"Showtime," Tony murmured to himself, getting out of his car.

David was waiting for him, a half-full pint in his hand. "I got out of rehearsal sooner than I thought I would," he explained. His smile deepened a bit as he looked at Tony. "You look good," he said easily.

"Thanks." Tony smiled back. "So do you." David had on jeans and a blue shirt with yellow pinstripes. The stud in his ear was yellow--topaz, maybe--and he had four silver rings on, as well as a silver cuff bracelet. The bracelet had a couple gems in it--amethyst, Tony thought, and moonstone. He had to smile. "You like jewelry, don't you?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?" David grinned, looking at his hands.

"Not at all. Just an observation."

David laughed. "I suppose I should have expected a LEO to be observant."

The host came up to them. "Would you gentlemen like to sit in the bar area? Or would you prefer a table?" he asked.

"Table, thanks," David said with a smile.

"This way." He led them to a booth by the windows, away from the noise of the bar. "Aaron will be right over to take your drink orders."

"So how'd rehearsal go today?" Tony asked for lack of anything else to say.

David sighed. "Long. We've got a big performance coming up. Strauss--Heldenleben. It's going to be a tough one."

"Ouch." Tony was only vaguely familiar with Strauss, and most of what he knew were waltzes. Somehow he doubted David was referring to the Blue Danube.

"If you're interested, I can get you a ticket." David took a sip of his beer. "It's cool if you're not."

"Ah--no, I'd like to," Tony told him. "Really. I don't know the piece, but--"

"Sometimes it's better if you don't. That way if we screw up, you won't notice." David grinned, and Tony had the sense that David was laughing at both of them.

Their waiter came over then, crouching down next to the table. "What can I get you?" he asked cheerfully. "Sorry for the wait."

"No problem." David smiled at him. "Can I get a refill on this? It's Harp."

"Sure thing. And you?" Aaron turned to Tony.

"Make that two," Tony said with a nod to David's pint.

"You got it. You gentlemen want to start with some nachos, maybe, or our spinach dip?" Aaron looked between them.

"You like spinach?" David asked.

"Sure." Tony shrugged. "You want to try the dip?"

"Spinach dip, thanks," David said with a smile for Aaron.

"Two pints of Harp and spinach dip coming right up." Aaron stood and walked off.

Something occurred to Tony and he shifted a little in his seat. "Is everything okay with Stephen, now?" he asked.

David nodded. "It's family crap. He has more of it than anyone I know. Six siblings, and everyone's got their issues." David sighed. "And when he says he's the black sheep, he's not kidding. He and his father...well. It's really--I shouldn't really be talking about it."

"It's okay." Tony smiled wryly. "Believe me, I know about father issues."

"Don't we all?" David said lightly. "But yeah, Stephen's fine." He smiled a little. "Joshua takes care of him."

"I got that impression," Tony said with a laugh.

"So enough about them." David leaned back in his seat. "Tell me about you. Why NCIS?"

Tony grinned. "It was better than Baltimore."

"Hey now." David gave him a mock-glare. "Nothing wrong with Baltimore."

"No, but this was a better job offer. And Gibbs..." Tony shrugged. "He's a bastard, but he's also...he's the best. Working with him--it's worth it."

"The best ones are always the bastards," David said, nodding. "I had a conductor like that once."

"Why music?" Tony asked. "And why the clarinet?"

David shrugged. "It's phallic?"

Tony nearly choked on his water.

"But seriously folks." David grinned and passed him a napkin. "I like the sound and the timbre. The flute was too girly, when I was growing up, and I wasn't interested in brass or strings." He grinned. "And the fact that I get to spend my days playing with a tube is just icing."

Aaron came back with their beer and their dip then. "You two ready to order?" he asked.

"Ah--sure. I'll have the mushroom swiss burger," Tony said, handing over his menu. "Medium."

"And you?" Aaron asked, turning to David.

"Bacon cheddar burger," David said, handing his own over. "Also medium."

"You got it." Aaron left.

"This is me not being a good Jewish boy," David said, laughing. "But I don't really care."

"Fair enough." Tony grinned. "Me, I'm a lapsed Catholic."

"Let me guess. Altar boy?"

"Of course." Tony took a chip and scooped up some dip. "What gave it away?"

"The kinky ones always are." David took a chip of his own. "I think it's something about all that ritual."

Tony laughed. "Do you take anything seriously?"

"Hmm." David licked his lower lip and considered as he picked up another chip. "Come home with me tonight and I'll show you."

Whoa. "I--" Tony shook his head. "That's a bit sudden, don't you think?"

"You almost took me home last time, remember?" David popped the chip into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "I'm not some girl you have to seduce, Tony. We're grown adults. I want you, I'm pretty sure you want me--is there any reason we can't or shouldn't act on that?"

Well, when he put it like that..."I guess not," Tony admitted. He blew out a breath. "I still haven't--I don't know much," he confessed.

"It's fine, Tony. Honest. If all you want is vanilla, that's cool. It's your comfort level, okay? It's not like you're Stephen."

The thought of that much intensity made him shudder. "No thanks," he said definitely.

"But speaking of, Stephen's a great resource, if you want to talk to him. He's got a bookcase full of stuff, and he'd be more than happy to lend it to you." David shrugged. "Up to you."

"I'll think about it." Tony picked up another chip. "So, um. What's this Strauss thing you're doing? Mein Lieben, or something?"

David grinned, and that was that.

Tony couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much on a date. David seemed to have a joke or a wry comment on everything, from politics to movies to--well, anything. It was completely unlike any date Tony could ever remember and he had to admit, it was probably one of the best he'd had in a long, long time.

They had coffee in lieu of dessert, and when the bill came David grabbed it before Tony could. "My treat," he said, taking out his wallet. "I did ask you out, after all."

"Yeah, and you're a musician."

"I make enough to afford dinner once in a while. I'd be a dead musician--or at least a lot thinner--if I didn't." David grinned and took some bills out of his wallet, putting them in the folder and closing it. "So. You ready to blow this joint?"

Tony bit back the retort that sprang to mind and just smiled. From the look on David's face, he hadn't missed it. "Later," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Once I get you home."

"Your place, then?" Tony asked, pulling on his jacket.

"Wherever you're more comfortable." David shrugged into his own jacket and they headed outside. "Yours, mine, I don't care. They've both got beds, right?"

"Was I this obviously a foregone conclusion when you met me?" Tony asked wryly, unlocking his car.

David laughed. "I could only hope, once I knew you weren't there _with_ Abby."

"With--oh, no." Tony grinned. "No. She's a good friend, and we work together."

"I can't see her as a federal agent." David looked at him dubiously. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Forensics," Tony explained. He stopped at a red light and glanced at David. "She has this obsession with death and all things scientific. It's...weird. And endearing. In a very creepy way."

David started laughing. "I don't know what's funnier--her interests or how you described them," he said, wiping his eyes.

Tony smiled ruefully. "Thanks," he said. "Way to make a guy feel good about himself."

"Oh, please." David snorted. "You're smart enough to know when someone's _really_ laughing at you--which I wasn't. Just teasing." He rested a hand over Tony's on the steering wheel and squeezed. "Relax, Tony-boy."

"Yeah." Tony managed a smile. "I'm working on it."

"We'll get you relaxed." David's voice had dropped into a low purr. "Trust me, Tony."

He nodded, rather than try and speak. David's voice thrummed along his bones, but he couldn't afford to let himself give into how it made him feel. Not while he was driving.

Somehow they made it back to his place and into the elevator. David didn't touch him on the way up, for which Tony could only be grateful. He wasn't sure he'd make it in the door otherwise. Now that they were alone--and on their way to his apartment--the vibe had changed, deepened, and something in the pit of Tony's stomach was twisting itself into knots over it.

He unlocked the door and gestured David inside; David walked in, looking around. "Nice place," he said approvingly. "Federal agents must get paid well."

Tony laughed. "Uh, no. I lucked out." He threw the bolt on the door and dropped his keys and jacket, toeing off his shoes automatically.

"Mmm." David held out a hand. "C'mere."

Slowly, Tony took it, letting himself be pulled in close, against David. "Relax," David murmured, stroking Tony's face. "I won't do anything you don't want."

He bent his head and kissed Tony, easily, gently, tongue coaxing his mouth open. Tony shivered, closing his eyes. This wasn't new to him, and yet...everything felt different.

"You with me, Tony?" David said softly. He settled Tony against him, stroking his hair and his face. "We okay?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he said, feeling that same light-headedness he'd felt in the club. "We're okay."

"All you have to do is tell me to stop," David told him. "All right?"

"I will." Tony smiled a little. "I promise."

"Good boy." David kissed him again. "Where's your bedroom?"

Tony pointed. "That way." He pulled away from David, leading him into the bedroom. Thank God the cleaning lady had come that day; the bed was made with clean sheets and it looked decent--well, it did once he flipped on the bedside lamps and they could see.

"Nice bed," David said admiringly, nodding at the four-poster.

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "I liked the cherry."

David laughed. "I could make so many jokes..." He grinned. "But I won't." Instead, he leaned against the doorjamb, hands in his pockets. "Take off your clothes, Tony," he said calmly.

That low purr was in his voice again, that same easy power that Joshua had had, that Stephen had used--only it felt stronger now, more intense. Tony wasn't sure if it was because it was aimed at _him_ or because--he froze, not sure what to do, how he felt, anything.

"Don't think," David told him. "Don't think about it, don't try to analyze it, just let it go, Tony. Just relax." He stepped toward Tony, taking his chin in his hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

The smart answer was no. He didn't really know the guy, or--but Stephen had vouched for him, and for some reason, Tony trusted Stephen. And there was something about David... "Yes," he said, licking dry lips.

"Then just close your eyes and let it all go. All you need to think about is me." David kissed him lightly. "Relax, Tony. Just focus on me."

Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, focusing on David's fingers running through his hair, over the back of his neck. His head felt light, his body loose and limber. Vaguely, he wondered if he needed to do anything, but the thought dissipated like mist.

"That's it," David said softly. "That's where I want you, Tony." He kissed Tony again, pulling away slowly. "Take off your clothes," he said as he stepped back.

Tony didn't think about it now; David had told him to do something and so he did it, starting with his sweater. The soft green cotton settled softly on his dresser, followed by the smooth cotton of his shirt and the worn undershirt. He unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down over his hips and stepping out of them. His briefs were next, then his socks, and then he stood naked in his bedroom, in front of David.

"So damn hot," David murmured, walking over to him. He brushed his fingers over Tony's cheek, down his throat and over his chest and stomach. "So hot, Tony."

David cupped Tony's face in his hands and kissed him again, slow and deep; Tony groaned a little in the back of his throat, swaying closer. He felt goosebumps prickle on his skin, even though it wasn't cold in the room. David's hands slid around to the back of his neck, squeezing gently, and it sent sparks through him, making him shudder.

God. What was David _doing_ to him? Tony had a sudden flash of what he was doing, what he looked like, and pulled back abruptly. "No," he said hoarsely. "No, wait."

He was more than a little relieved when David took a step back. "What's wrong, Tony?" he asked quietly.

Tony sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't think I can do this," he said, looking down at the smooth wood floor.

The bed dipped as David sat down next to him. "Why not?"

"I can't--it's easy for you, or for Stephen, or whoever, but I can't _do_ this." Tony shook his head.

"Do you want to?" David asked after a moment.

"I..." Tony fell back against the comforter. "I don't know."

"Okay." David nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know that either." Tony groaned. "I'm--God, David, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Tony." David squeezed his arm a little.

"No, it's really not." Tony sighed.

"Hey." David shook his arm a little. "Look at me."

He did, albeit reluctantly. To his surprise, David didn't look upset, or angry, or even annoyed. Just...patient. And understanding. "I can go home, Tony," David said. He lay down next to Tony, propping himself on an elbow. "It's really okay."

"I don't want you to go home." Tony propped himself up, facing David. "I just don't know if I can do this."

"Close your eyes," David said softly. "Please."

Tony exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, a little uncertain why but willing to go along with it.

He felt David's hand on his face, warm and gentle, fingers spread wide over his skin, a moment before he felt David's mouth on his.

David kept the kiss light, barely brushing his lips over Tony's, again and again. "So sexy," he whispered, tongue flicking over Tony's lower lip. "So damn hot." He nipped Tony's lower lip, the slight pain sending sparks through him and making him groan against David's mouth.

Tony groaned, reaching for David, wanting more than these teasing kisses; David chuckled and pushed him down on his back, moving to straddle him. "This what you want?" he asked, kissing Tony again, harder, deeper, tongue sliding into Tony's mouth. "Like this?"

"God. Yes." Tony reached for him again, grateful when David let himself be pulled down. The rasp of his jeans felt rough against Tony's skin, while the buttons on his shirt pressed into Tony's chest. Tony grumbled with impatience, reaching to unbutton David's shirt, shoving it off his shoulders.

David laughed and knelt up, unbuttoning the rest and letting the shirt slide off and fall to the floor. "Impatient, aren't you?" he teased. He leaned down to kiss Tony briefly. "Stretch out," he said, nodding at the bed. "I'd rather not have you strain something that way."

Tony smiled a bit and pushed himself back on the bed, turning so his head was on the pillows. He pushed himself up on his elbows, watching David pull off the rest of his clothes. "Talk about hot," Tony said with a slight smile. David looked pretty damn good naked--lean, with a scattering of blond hair that led down to his groin. His cock was half-hard, and as Tony looked at it, it twitched with interest.

"Thank you." David laughed and crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Tony. "Now just lie back and think of England," he said, grinning as he bent down to kiss Tony.

Tony kissed him, licking David's lower lip. "Rather think of you," he said softly.

David's eyes darkened and he kissed Tony again, harder. "Good," he whispered against Tony's lips. "Because I'd rather you did too." He smiled, stroking Tony's hair back. "Can you do something for me?"

"I can try," Tony said, a little wary.

"I promise, it won't hurt." David grinned. "I just want you to stay still, okay?"

Slowly, Tony nodded. "Okay."

David kissed his forehead, then his eyelids. "Keep your eyes closed," he said softly.

Tony nodded again, trying to relax against the bed. David's mouth brushed over his lightly, trailing a line of kisses from his mouth to his jaw, down his throat, over his collarbone. He nipped Tony lightly, over his pulse, tongue tracing the mark he'd made; Tony shivered a bit in response. David bit him again, a little harder, and Tony groaned and let his head fall to the side. God, that felt good.

David chuckled softly, nuzzling the bite. He slid down Tony's body, leaving a path of gentle bites and kisses, licking his collarbone. Tony groaned, unable to keep from twisting a bit from the feel of skin on skin, the drag of David's body against his. He spread his legs a little to make it easier for David to settle against him, and heard David's low laugh in response.

"Yeah," David breathed against Tony's shoulder, hands sliding down to Tony's hips. "Like that." He knelt up, shaking back his hair, before taking Tony's wrists in his hands.

Tony watched, unable to look away, as David raised each of Tony's wrists to his lips, kissing the inside, before squeezing them gently and pressing them into the pillows over his head. "Stay like that," David told him, running his fingers down Tony's arms. "Okay?"

His throat felt tight and his mouth felt dry, so he nodded rather than try to speak.

David smiled, stroking Tony's throat and chest, fingers skating over his stomach, where the muscles clenched in response. David laughed and leaned down to kiss Tony's belly button, tongue dipping into it teasingly. Tony couldn't help but laugh, squirming away from David's mouth. "Hey," he said in protest.

"Ticklish?" David ran his fingers up Tony's ribs, making him laugh and twist against it. "Mmm. We'll play with that later," David promised. He bent down, kissing Tony's stomach, his hip, biting gently over the bone. Tony groaned and shivered, arching into his touch.

David's mouth moved lower, dangerously close to his groin, his hands on Tony's thighs, holding him in place. He breathed across the head of Tony's cock, his tongue flicking out to taste it. "Don't move," he said, voice low. "Don't you dare move."

Tony bit his lip, fighting to stay still, but David was teasing his cock, nuzzling it and licking it in short, light teasing swipes of his tongue, and it was so hard not to just thrust up into it--

"Jesus!" Tony lost all the breath in his body when David's mouth suddenly closed over his cock, hot and wet and sucking him down hard. "Christ, David--"

As if in warning, David's hands tightened on Tony's thighs. He didn't stop, he didn't back off, and Tony grabbed the pillows over his head in desperation. "David," he groaned again. "David, _please_..."

David raised his head, licking his lips. His mouth was wet and swollen, his eyes were dark. "You want my mouth?" he asked huskily. "Is that what you want, Tony?"

God, yes, but-- "Fuck me," Tony said, hearing the ragged desperation in his voice and not caring. "David, fuck me."

David kissed Tony's stomach, crawling up his body to kiss his mouth. "Ask me nicely," he whispered.

Tony shuddered, both at the words and the dark, potent look in David's eyes. "Please," he whispered back, mouth dry. "David, please..."

In response, David kissed him hard, biting his lips. "Where are your supplies?" he asked roughly.

Tony nodded at his nightstand. "Top drawer." He watched David lean over him to open the drawer, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube.

"You've got quite the assortment," David said wryly, shoving the drawer shut and kneeling between Tony's legs. "Peppermint lube?"

"It tingles. And it's edible. And why the fuck are we talking about it?" Tony asked impatiently.

David laughed and kissed him. "Now just relax," he said, slicking one of his fingers. "This won't hurt. Much."

"I won't break," Tony said wryly.

But despite his words, he had to fight to relax around David's finger, slowly working its way into him. Thank God David was patient, waiting for him to relax and ease into it before stretching him open, first one finger, then two, taking his time with both.

"Okay," Tony said, swallowing hard. "I'm okay."

David nodded and pulled his fingers out slowly. "Okay." He wiped his fingers on a tissue and ripped the condom packet open; Tony was a little pleased to see David's fingers were shaking, just a bit, as he rolled on the condom and coated it with lube. David positioned himself at Tony's hole, pushing his legs up and back. "Breathe," he said, right before he drove into Tony.

Tony gasped, his whole body freezing up. His breath caught in his lungs and he couldn't seem to exhale, inhale, move, anything.

"Breathe," David snapped, hands tightening on Tony's legs. "I told you to breathe, Tony. Do it."

The air rushed out of his lungs and he felt himself relax as he inhaled and exhaled, oxygen flowing through him. Oh. That was better. That felt...really good, actually, and then David began to move and it felt even _better_ , and Tony groaned helplessly.

David's eyes were intent on Tony's face; a few strands of hair clung to his cheek and Tony would have reached up to push them back if he could have moved. He felt the warmth of David's rings against his thighs, the edge of David's bracelet digging into his skin.

And he felt David's cock inside him, thrusting into him over and over again, hot and hard and thick, stealing his breath, his mind, until all that was left was need, burning white-hot and sharp. God, yes, more, anything, and his cock was trapped between his stomach and David's, rubbing against David's skin every time David moved and he was so close to coming he nearly sobbed.

David twisted just a bit, thrust a _little_ harder, and he hit Tony's prostate and Tony cried out harshly, arching under him. "David--" he gasped. "God, David--"

"Tony," David said hoarsely. "Come for me, come on..." He was moving hard, his cock rubbing over Tony's prostate with every thrust now. "Come for me, baby, c'mon..." He reached down, hand wrapping around Tony's cock; Tony gasped and thrust into his hold, shuddering.

"David..." he groaned. "David--"

"C'mon, baby, c'mon, do it..." David kissed him, hard, his hand pulling Tony's cock roughly, and it was just enough--Tony moaned into his mouth and shuddered and came helplessly.

He was still struggling to breathe a moment later when David gasped something incomprehensible and came with a shudder.

David didn't collapse on him, but it was a close thing. He pulled out of Tony carefully and got rid of the condom, making a face as he did so. "Ugh," he said, falling down on the bed. "C'mere."

Tony rolled over and into his arms, sighing. "Wow," he said after a minute. "That...wow."

"That was nothing." David grinned and kissed him.

"Tell that to my ass," Tony said wryly.

David laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah." Tony shrugged a bit and settled against David. "Do I have to think about it now?"

"God no. I don't think _I_ can." David grinned. "Later. If you're interested. We can talk about it then." He kissed Tony again, briefly. "Like I said, Tony. That was nothing."

"Mmm." Tony nodded. "I think...yeah." He shoved a hand through his hair, deciding not to think about it for now. "You spending the night?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Tony smiled and kissed David's shoulder. "Spend the night. We can talk over breakfast."

"Okay." David smiled and stroked Tony's hair. "I like that idea."

"Good." Tony smiled back.

A moment later, David laughed. "So, was it good for you?"

Tony hit him with a pillow.


End file.
